


True Love's Kiss

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aurora is a BAMF without a sword, F/F, Gen, Rescuing Princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Mulan have journeyed over many miles to find Phillip's soul. Will they be able to wake him once they reunite his soul with his body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lar_laughs for betaing and her support :)

The stone statue’s mace fell towards Mulan with terrible immediacy in the dimly lit burial chamber. She rolled to the side, long accustomed to the way her armor fit on her body, and the stone mace hit the floor inches from her left leg. Mulan turned and ran, her dark red cloak swirling behind her. The statue, animated by some ancient dark magic, followed, it’s feet hitting the marble floor with heavy thuds. It was twice the size of a human, and much stronger than any man Aurora had ever faced. Thankfully it was slow, and Mulan was able to duck the next swing of the mace, made from the same grey stone as the golem. She stayed on task, leading the golem away from Aurora, who hid against a column as she watched her friend and the massive statue run by her.

“Go!” Mulan called to Aurora, one hand on her sword as she sprinted towards the outside where she planned to lose the statue in the forest.

Aurora raced to the throne room and leapt onto the pedestal where Phillip’s pale form lay. She began scrabbling in her bag for the vessel that contained his soul; she couldn’t help but flinch every time she heard the stone statue’s mace clash against stone as it chased Mulan. She knew Mulan was skilled, but wished her friend valued her own life more highly.

Aurora held up the blue glass vial that the witch had said was all that was left of Phillip’s soul. It had been obtained at great risk and after a year’s worth of adventures. She gently uncorked the vial, and watched as the grey wisps of smoke inside slowly slipped out, hovering over Phillip’s mouth. The wisps shone bright gold for a moment before they were sucked inside Phillip. He glowed the same gold for half a second, as handsome as she remembered him as color slowly bloomed in his cheeks. His form remained motionless, waiting for the second part of the cure. Aurora’s heart raced. He had given her True Love’s kiss, now it was her turn to do the same.  She leant down and brushed her lips with his. How she longed to have spent more time with him while they were both conscious. It seemed they had spent more time apart than together and in recent months his memory had grown more distant. They would have to make new ones together.

Aurora waited, thoughts in a mess. Phillip didn’t stir. She shook him, but the bob of his curly hair was the only movement she could witness. She leant over him again, closing her eyes and kissing him for long seconds, channelling all the affection she felt for him. She opened her eyes. Still nothing. A shriek of despair left her as she sank to her knees. A dark truth she had kept hidden from herself was finally evident for the world to see. She couldn’t channel a love she didn’t feel anymore. Hot tears trickled down her face, and she was so lost in her own misery that didn’t notice Mulan’s return until the warrior reached the pedestal.

“Aurora?” Mulan cried out in alarm, kneeling on the ground next to Aurora and throwing her arms around the trembling girl. 

Aurora leaned into the comfort. “I kissed him, and it didn’t work.” She shared a long glance with Mulan, wordlessly admitting what she could not say aloud. Mulan was going to have to kiss Prince Phillip. He was no longer Aurora’s Prince.

Mulan sighed, steadying herself. “I’m sorry, Aurora,” she said, her deep brown eyes sincere. She reluctantly stooped down to kiss Phillip.

Aurora got to her feet and the two women waited together. Nothing. He stayed still and silent as the grave. It was a cruel injustice, for them to have gotten so far, to have given up so much, and to still not have the tools they needed to wake him.

“He is in an enchanted sleep. He will not age. Perhaps a heroic princess will find him. She’ll be able to wake him now that he has his soul,” Mulan finally offered. 

Aurora nodded, fresh tear tracks glimmering on her face. She grabbed Mulan’s hands. “Thank you, Mulan, for everything.”

Mulan nodded, back straight and face set in a grim mask. “Thank you, Aurora. We should leave this place.”

Aurora felt a wave of complex emotions for the woman standing in front of her, who had fought so hard for so long. Who had turned from savior, to rival, to friend. She locked eyes with Mulan, and on an impulse, leaned forward. Mulan’s eyes widened, but she put her hand to Aurora’s cheek, before pulling her hand away as if burned.

“Kiss me,” Aurora instructed.

Ever the dutiful soldier, Mulan obeyed. It was so unlike kissing Phillip, who had been earnest and polite. It was passionate and deep and everything she thought fairytale romances would be. Then the world went gold as light burst from Phillip’s body. Aurora broke the kiss and shielded her eyes until the bright light faded.

“Well,” Phillip said, sitting up on the stone pedestal and looking between the two women. “This is a surprise.” Betrayal and confusion marred his features.

Mulan and Aurora turned to him, Aurora radiating defiance, Mulan guilty-faced.

“Milord,” Mulan went to one knee and bowed her head.

“We saved your life. You’re welcome,” Aurora told Phillip. She stepped closer to Mulan. “Get up, you don’t owe him anything.” 

“I wake up to find my love and my best friend, like _this_ ,” Phillip exclaimed, hurt sparkling in his hazel eyes.

“You mean _in love_.” Aurora put her hand on Mulan’s arm and pulled her to her feet. “We spent months surviving after your death, and a full year searching for your soul. It was our love that woke you.”

“But, _my_ love woke _you_ ,” Phillip protested. “We’re in True Love.”

“Were in True Love. Not anymore,” Aurora pointed out, still gripping Mulan’s arm. Her mind was still whirring as she processed the fact that what she and Mulan had was True Love, but she wasn’t going to let Phillip stand in their way. 

“She’s right,” Mulan said, posture proud and straight. “Only True Love can break the curse, and it was Aurora’s love for me and mine for her. No amount of bluster will change that.” 

Phillip flinched as if she had cut him with her sword.

“I’m sorry, Phillip,” Mulan told her friend and longtime battle companion. 

The crashes of the animated statue’s footfalls began to reverberate through the chamber. Mulan turned towards the noise, putting herself between the direction of the sound and Aurora. “The statue!” she exclaimed. 

“It appears we have a monster to slay,” Phillip said. “We will discuss this later.”

“Yes,” Aurora answered, mouth firm and gaze steady. “We will.” She pressed a kiss to Mulan’s palm and moved backwards, putting the pedestal between herself and the upcoming danger.


End file.
